


Act I: Fields of Misery: Intermission

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Diablo III, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pirates of the Caribbean References, barbarian Drift, demon hunter Perceptor, diablo typical violence, pre-slash that turns into slash, ratchet might actually be tia dalma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift and Perceptor are stuck slumming it in the Fields of Misery, because witch doctor Ratchet told them to, and that couldn't possibly go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act I: Fields of Misery: Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love of Diablo 3 and also gay robots. :3

“If I am forced to slay one more wretched mother,” Drift growled as he slammed his battle-axe into a risen dead’s skull, “I am going to wretch _myself_.” He shouted, slicing a goatman in half.

He heard Perceptor chuckle from where he was standing a ways away, firing his crossbow at a squad of risen dead.

“Your surly attitude towards the enemies we face is always amusing Drift.” Perceptor chuckled, cracking a goatman across the face with the butt of his crossbow, and then destroying it with a quick shot of evasive fire.

After Drift had crushed the last monster in his path, crushing his boot down on a crawling torso’s head, he made his way back over to his companion, blood dripping from his axe.

“You find my frustration amusing?” He asked, leaning on his axe’s handle as Perceptor reloaded his crossbow.

“Yes.” Perceptor answered, giving him a smile from beneath his hood. “The things your frustration makes you say are, in a word, hilarious.”

Drift cracked a smile of his own and they set off again. It felt like they had been traveling the fields of misery for days, but at the moment it was where they needed to be. At least that was what Ratchet had said the last time they had visited him. Drift had a suspicion that the old witch doctor was just messing with them, because more often than not, he was. The jar of dirt sitting in his knapsack was proof of that.

However, with the influx of monsters in the area, especially goatmen and wretched mothers, he was tempted to see reason in Ratchet’s suggestion to hang around. Something big was happening and the next piece of it would occur somewhere in the fields of misery.

They found an abandoned mill and, after dispatching all the monsters inside, settled down for the night. They got a small fire going so they could eat and dry off (the rain never seemed to stop), and Drift used the light to clean his axe.

“How much longer do you think we’ll have to do this?” He asked, dipping the dirty rag in a bowl of rainwater, wringing out the blood on the floor.

“Ratchet made us hurry out here and for what; 5 or 6 days worth of rain and monsters? There had better be a good reason for this.” He grumbled, prompting another chuckle from his companion.

“Ratchet has never steered us wrong before. I trust him.”

Drift calmly pulled the jar of dirt out of his bag and set it down next to Perceptor, staring at him blankly when Perceptor met his gaze. There was a small silence before Perceptor began laughing. Drift started laughing as well and the sullen atmosphere of the mill lessened significantly.

“You have a good point.” Perceptor said, pouring their dinner into bowls and handing one to Drift. The barbarian inhaled the smell of the stew and sighed happily.

Perceptor made one of the best stews he had ever tasted, and that was when he was using whatever he could scrounge up while they were traveling.

As they ate, Perceptor kept an eye on his unlikely friend. He would have never thought that one day he’d be traveling and fighting alongside a barbarian. He wasn’t all that familiar with the barbarian people, but he liked Drift well enough. He was an excellent fighter, a good close-range match to Perceptor’s long-range style, he always had something funny to say while they were fighting, and there was just something about him that Perceptor found compelling.

“You’ve been doing that a lot.”

Drift’s voice broke through Perceptor’s thoughts, startling him enough to make him jerk.

“Pardon me?”

“Staring at me.” Drift clarified. “You’ve been doing that when you think I’m not looking.”

Perceptor frowned at him and took another bite of his stew, looking away from the other man.

“I’m not staring. I’m simply observing you.”

That… didn’t really sound better than staring… Dammit. He cleared his throat.

“I can stop if it bothers you.”

“It doesn’t.” Drift said quickly, and Perceptor looked at him again. Drift was softly smiling at him and it was doing funny things to his stomach. There was a new tension in the mill now, and it seemed both warriors were content to sit in silence in it.

Surprisingly it didn’t last long before Drift spoke again.

“Can I be frank with you?” He waited until Perceptor nodded at him. “I find you very attractive.”

Perceptor looked up at him with wide eyes, putting down his bowl of stew. After the initial shock wore off, his face spread into a smile, and he gently pushed his hood back. The smile itself was fairly rare (less rare now that he and Drift knew each other), but the hood not shadowing his face? That definitely got Drift’s attention because he put his bowl of stew down as well.

“Is that so?” Perceptor said, shifting around the fire so he was closer to Drift. He kept his smile even when he saw pink creep into Drift’s face. Perceptor had been led to believe that barbarian men grew majestic beards, but Drift made sure to keep his face hairless. It was one of many interesting things about Drift that Perceptor enjoyed thinking about.

“Well you should know then that I echo your sentiment, and also appreciate it immensely.”

Drift swallowed hard and subtly shifted in Perceptor’s direction.

“I like when you talk like that.” Drift said, reaching out and touching Perceptor’s hair. It was soft between his callused fingers and Perceptor’s smile prompted him to run his fingers through it.

“It’s very formal, and it sounds good to my ears.” Drift continued, eyes following Perceptor as he leaned forward, reaching behind Drift’s head and undoing his hair tie, letting the white locks fall around his shoulders. Perceptor mimicked Drift’s gesture of running his fingers through the other man’s hair, and he leaned forward.

“I’m going to kiss you. Will you stop me?” He asked, keeping his fingers in Drift’s hair.

Drift shook his head and closed his eyes, breathing in the warm breath that brushed his face before chapped lips pressed themselves to his own chapped lips. The rub of stubble against his face was new but welcomed. Perceptor’s fingers were still in his hair, and when the demon hunter gave the hair a tug, Drift inhaled sharply.

Perceptor stopped kissing him to give him a smile.

“Did you like that?” He asked, scooting forward and taking ahold of another handful of hair, using his grip to tilt Drift’s head back. The barbarian let him, watching him with hooded eyes. Drift was stronger than him, so he could easily resist whenever he wanted, but the bigger man was perfectly content to let Perceptor manhandle him, and Perceptor was more than happy to do just that.

“I do believe we’ve found a new way to pass the time.” Perceptor purred, and Drift chuckled.

“The ongoing rain does set a good mood, doesn't it.” He quipped. Perceptor let go of his hair to push on his chest so he would lie down, and then lay down next to him. Drift was right… the rain did sound nice.

The tension was still heavy in the air, but for the moment, Perceptor and Drift just wanted to take in each other’s presence. Drift brushed the back of Perceptor’s hand with his own, and smiled when it was engulfed in a smaller grip, fingers laced between each other.

They were by no means safe, but for the moment, they were something close to happy, and that made it a little less of an issue. Maybe they would actually get a little bit of sleep tonight, knowing that not only were they not alone, but that they could now find comfort in each other.


End file.
